Thermal Hydraulic Generators capture energy from Turbine Generators, Combustion Engines, Geothermal Sources, Facility Systems, or Solar Collectors. These sources can be used to produce 180-degree Fahrenheit hot water in order to drive Thermal Hydraulic Generators. These Generators create a very efficient means of generating electric power.